


It's The Little Things

by TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter/pseuds/TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders sighed as he checked the time on his phone, 00:06. He knew that he was going to have to work on Christmas Eve, but he hoped that he would have at least have been able to leave early enough to watch a couple of movies with Garrett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Little Things

Anders sighed as he checked the time on his phone, 00:06. He knew that he was going to have to work on Christmas Eve. Due to Linda being on maternity leave and Max having to leave because of an urgent family matter, the hospital didn’t have enough nurses as they needed. At least he had Christmas day off, Anders knew quite a few of his colleagues were asked to come in despite having booked the holiday off. Even so, he hoped that he would have at least have been able to leave early enough to watch a couple of movies with Garrett.

The area that they lived in was a very festive one, with all of the houses having some form of decorations on them. A week prior, he and Garrett had spent an evening walking around and gazing at all of the beautiful homes.

However, most of the houses had turned their lights off since everyone was asleep, so the only light had as he walked home was the moon and the odd streetlamp. He honestly hated walking home when it was like this, he knew nothing bad would happen as he was now living in a much nicer area than he used to but the fear still stuck. Garret probably would have picked him up but he didn’t feel as though it would have been fair to ask for a ride home so late - or rather – early.

The harsh winter winds caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stick up on end. Despite having a thick coat and the fluffy scarf that Bethany had bought him the year before, over the top of his thin hospital uniform, he was still freezing. He used to be able to survive the numbing Fereldan winters but since moving to Kirkwall, he guessed he just became too accustomed to the warmer weather. So when he finally arrived home, the cosy warmth was definitely welcomed.

Starting to feel his exhaustion, Anders removed his boots, scarf, and coat with a yawn. He left them in a neat pile by the door to put away tomorrow. Anders mentally noted that it might be worth getting some kind of coat rack, or getting some coat hooks to put by the door.

Considering the time, Anders was shocked when he found his boyfriend soundly sleeping on the sofa with Lord Barkley snoozing on the floor. It was honestly a very adorable scene, even if Garrett _was_ drooling a little. Anders couldn’t help but take a quick photo with his phone for his lock screen.

As cute as it all looked, Anders couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty. Garrett most likely fell asleep while waiting for him to get home. He knew that he should have texted Garrett what time he was going to leave, but it was hard to gauge when he would finish.

Crouching next to the sleeping man, he gently began to brush Garrett’s coarse black hair out of his face.

“Garret, love?” he spoke softly, trying to wake the man without making him jump.

Garrett’s eyes fluttered open with a quiet groan, the light causing him to close them again almost instantly.

“Ngh, Anders?” Garrett mumbled as he started to rub the sleep from his eyes.

Continuing to stroke Garrett’s hair, Anders spoke again. It was evident from his tone of voice that he felt bad.

“I’m sorry I’m back so late, I know that you wanted to spend today together. I’m so sorry.”

Smiling sleepily, Garrett pulled Anders down so that he could press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Anders, it’s fine.” He said, scooting over on the sofa before tugging Anders to lie down next to him. “Happy Christmas.”

The blond let out a small yelp of surprise as he came face to face with Garrett on the old sofa. Lord Barkley raised his head for a moment. Satisfied that the noise wasn’t anything bad, he plopped his head back down on his paws with a deep huff.

Anders couldn’t stop himself smiling as Garrett wrapped his thick, warm arms around him.

“Garrett, as much as I love you, there really isn’t enough room on here for both of us.” Explained Anders.

He had a point; the sofa wasn’t built to accommodate the two of them. Garrett could happily fit by himself, thanks to his shorter stature. However, Anders was too tall so he had to bend his legs in order to stay on, which meant that he would probably end up kneeing Garrett should either of them move at all.

Brushing off what Anders’ said, Garrett pulled him closer and rested his head by Anders’ neck.

“ ‘m too snuggly.” He mumbled. The vibrations of his words as he spoke caused Anders to chuckle.

Not particularly wishing to move either, even though he was on the verge of falling off, Anders eventually allowed himself to drift off. The pair stayed on the sofa throughout the night, with Lord Barkley keeping guard at their feet. Luckily, neither of them ended up on the floor.

They would have happily slept in until late morning if it wasn’t for their excitable bog licking their faces until they awoke and got up. The sight of the snow falling from the sky made Lord Barkley eager to open the gifts he knew his humans had bought for him, and then bury them in the garden in appreciation.

As Anders held his mug of hot chocolate, still dressed in his now crinkled uniform and watched Garrett play with Lord Barkley, he felt his heart flutter. A few years ago he never imagined that he could be this happy. But there he was with the man he loved, in a lovely house, with a dog that he cared for more than he originally thought he would, and about to spend the day with the new loving family that he never thought he would have.

“What are you thinking about?” Garrett asked, walking over to Anders.

Occupied by his new gifts; a squeaky wizard toy, a large cuddly rabbit, and a couple of chew toys, Lord Barkley didn’t notice his playmate leaving. The squeaky wizard was actually Anders choice, he found it while they were gift shopping and thought it was too adorable to not buy.

Turning to hug Garrett, Anders’ smile widened.

“Just how much I love you and how lucky I am.”

“You’re such a sap,” Garrett replied. “I love you too.”

He then emphasised his point with a kiss, which Anders happily returned.

Due to tradition, he would have to wait until they were with the others to exchange the gifts they both so carefully thought about. But until then, Anders and Garrett were just happy to spend the morning drinking hot chocolate and watching the soft snow fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself that I wasn't going to get sucked into writing Christmas fluff but I just couldn't help myself!!  
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Happy Holidays!!!


End file.
